Lucemon
While the name Lucemon refers to his Rookie form, Lucemon is unique in that his changes in mode also result in a difference in level. Lucemon Lucemon is a twelve-winged angel who has the body of a young blonde boy. He wears large yellow anklets and bracelets, and has the Digital Hazard sign imprinted on his left hand. He was an extremely powerful Holy Digimon, until he became frustrated with his ever-imperiled charges and then mad with power. Despite his fragile appearance, and the fact that he is only a Rookie Level Digimon, he is powerful enough that even Mega Level Digimon fear him. Awoken after a rebellion to bring about peace, it has been taught that he welcomed a long era of darkness. He was an Angel Digimon who believed others could not think for themselves and that the world would be a better place if he made all the decisions. Currently his abilities have been succeeded by the Celestial Digimon. Lucemon's name comes from the Italian word for light "Luce", a reference to the fallen angel Lucifer. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Grand Cross: Lucemon creates a facsimile of the solar system in its grand cross alignment and fires this construct at the enemy. * Divine Feat: Lucemon creates a spear or sword of light and throws it/slashes his enemy with it. Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), "Chaos", and "Falldown" as a reference to that name. It is sometimes referred to as "Fallen Mode" in American Bandai products, and "Modo Cain" ( ) in Spanish products. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents the Sun and the sin of Pride. It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Ultimates, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rucemonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Angemon and Devimon (at level 40+ with 12000 species exp and 50 aptitude) and can further digivolve into Daemon. Also he can be obtained by digi-egg breeding: Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 290+, Dark EXP 10000+ Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost): Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. * Deadly Roll Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Terrible Dance Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is a Demon God Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), "Shadowlord", and "Satan" as a reference to that name. Having the appearance of the dragon of Revelation, it is Lucemon's final form. As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the globe of darkness, "Gehenna", which absorbs all attacks. Before the Gehenna all attacks are nullified, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, Lucemon's true form (Lucemon Larva) exists within the Gehenna, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Frontier Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Digimon World Data Squad Lucemon Shadowlord Mode was the final boss of the game (known in the game as ). Unlike in Frontier, he was not controlled by Lucemon Larva. This is also the only Digimon whose digivolution cannot be unlocked; however, he does digivolve from Lucemon Chaos Mode. Attacks * Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame): Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. * Annihilation Maelstrom (Divine Atonement): Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Dimension Slasher He slashes the enemy and turns the Digimon into Digi-Eggs. Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is the Mega form of Lucemon. He is the true form of Lucemon and resides within the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area, the Gehenna, that is carried by Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, who he controls like a puppet. His Digi-core is pure darkness. His name originates from the Italian luce, meaning light, and larva. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Parasite Stinger: Uses his stinger to launch energy bolts. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Angel Digimon